Qué le ves a él?
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Songfic salido de mi baúl de los recuerdos...
1. Tarde de lluvia

He vuelto! El no tener nada que hacer en mis días sin internet *snif* ;_; *snif*, me ha dado la inspiración para escribir este song-fic (bueno, eso y la crisis existencial que me cargo desde enero). Tuve que sacar mis cds de BSB del baúl de los recuerdos para poder escribir. Ojalá y lo disfruten... Ahh sí! La canción: All I have to give. La parejita: adivinen ^_^ (_pista_: pelirrojo corto de mente y ratón de biblioteca sabelotodo) 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

I don't know what he does to make you cry 

But I'll be there to make you smile 

I don't have a fancy car 

To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles 

I don't care if he buys you nice things 

Does his gifts come from the heart? - I don't know... 

But if you were my girl... 

I'd make it so we'd never be apart 

_No sé qué hace él para hacerte llorar_

_Pero yo estaré ahí para hacerte sonreír_

_No tengo un bonito auto_

_Para ir a buscarte yo caminaría mil millas_

_No me importa si te compra cosas bonitas_

_¿Sus regalos vienen desde el corazón? - No lo sé..._

_Pero si tú fueras mi chica..._

_Yo lo haría para que nunca estuviésemos separados_

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Ahí estás. Anoche llegaste a mi casa llorando de nuevo, y detesto verte así, sabes que lo detesto. ¿Por qué le crees? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo... ¿Acaso es porque él es un famoso jugador de quidditch? ¿Porque te regala joyas y túnicas de última moda? ¡Por favor! Tú no eres de ese tipo de chicas, bueno, por lo menos no lo eras cuando estábamos en Hogwarts... Siempre parecías muy madura y muy inteligente, pero con esto no demuestras otra cosa mas que que eres una chiquilla que se dejó impresionar. Porque eso es lo que sientes por él: admiración, nada más que eso, porque amor no es, y tampoco lo es lo que él siente por ti... 

¿Por qué no me atrevo a decirte esto? Tú solo me diriges una sonrisa de buenos días y yo olvido todo el sermón que te había preparado. No puedo enfadarme contigo por mucho tiempo, de verdad que no puedo. 

- Buenos días. 

- Buenos días. ¿Ya estás mejor? 

- Seguro. 

- ¿Vas a volver con él? 

- Escucha, sé que no es santo de tu devoción, pero entiéndeme. Él me quiere y yo a él. 

Cariño no es amor. 

- Si regresas con él... Si regresas con él no vuelvas a pedirme consuelo cuando te tire como a un trapo, porque no lo recibirás. Si regresas con él, no vuelvas a verme... 

- Si así lo quieres... 

Te fuiste de nuevo... Te perdí para siempre. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

But my love is all I have to give 

Without you I don't think I can live 

I wish I could give the world to you... 

But love is all I have to give 

_Pero mi amor es todo lo que yo tengo para dar_

_Sin ti no creo que pueda vivir_

_Deseo poder darte el mundo..._

_Pero amor es todo lo que tengo para dar_

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tan necia!? ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta que te amo desde el primer momento que nos conocimos? Aunque me quejaba de ti, aunque peleábamos, yo... yo estaba anonadado por ti, por tu valentía, por tu inteligencia, por tu belleza, por tu lealtad, por todo lo que eres y lo que representas para mí, y no pude evitar enamorarme. Eso es lo que me pasa contigo: estoy enamorado y como un tonto... Detesto ser un simple pobretón, y no poder darte todo lo que mereces. Si tan sólo te dieras cuenta del amor que te tengo....... 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

When you talk - does it seem like he's not 

Even listening to a word you say? 

That's okay babe, just tell me your problems 

I'll try my best to kiss them all away... 

Does he leave when you need him the most? 

Does his friends get all your time? 

Baby please... I'm on my knees 

Praying for the day that you'll be mine!! 

_Cuando tú hablas- ¿parece que él no está_

_ni siquiera escuchando una palabra que dices?_

_Está bien, sólo dime tus problemas_

_Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para sacarlos con un beso..._

_¿Deja lo que está haciendo cuando tú más lo necesitas?_

_¿Sus amigos ocupan todo tu tiempo?_

_Por favor... Estoy de rodillas_

_¡Rogando por el día que serás mía!!_

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Hace apenas un mes que terminamos el colegio y ya has venido a buscarnos dos veces, llorando por lo que él te ha hecho. Harry casi nunca halla tiempo, pero yo abandono todo cuando estás mal y quieres que te escuchen. Siempre vuelvo a ti como un perro a su dueño, y por eso es que me dolió tanto lo que te dije. No quería decirte que te fueras para siempre, pero ya estaba cansado de ver como él te hacía sufrir y tú volvías como tonta a su lado para que te hiriera de nuevo. ¿Dónde está la inteligencia que lucías en Hogwarts? No la estás demostrando al dejar que te manipule... ¡Ni siquiera sabe cuándo es tu cumpleaños! Pero tú sí, tú sí tienes que saberte el suyo y el de sus amigotes sin cerebro..... ¡Él no te valora! ¿qué te cuesta darte cuenta de eso? 

¡Cómo odio a ese imbécil! Está desaprovechando a la mejor chica del universo, por su culpa... por su culpa te estás... devaluando... Es que si lo tuviera al frente, lo golpearía, juro que lo haría. 

_-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-_

But my love is all I have to give 

Without you I don't think I can live 

I wish I could give the world to you... 

But love is all I have to give 

To you... Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more - inside 

All the money in the world could never add up to all the love 

I have inside... I love you 

And I will give it to you 

All I can give, all I can give 

Everything I have is for you 

But love is all I have to give 

_Pero mi amor es todo lo que yo tengo para dar_

_Sin ti no creo que pueda vivir_

_Deseo poder darte el mundo..._

_Pero amor es todo lo que tengo para darte_

_A ti... Escucha, no quiero que llores más_

_Todo el dinero del mundo no puede compararse a todo el amor_

_Que tengo en mi interior... Te amo_

_Y te lo daré a ti_

_Todo lo que puedo dar, todo lo que puedo dar_

_Todo lo que tengo es para ti_

_Pero amor es todo lo que tengo para dar_

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

- ¿Ron?... 

Nos encontramos en mitad de la calle. ¿Casualidad o cosas del destino que se empeña en unirnos? Estaba lloviendo, pero las lágrimas perladas que salían de tus ojos se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Aunque te había dicho que no quería volver a verte, tus lágrimas me ablandaron el corazón, y no pude dejar de consolarte. Te cubrí con mi abrigo y fuimos a un café cercano, para que pudieras protegerte de la lluvia. 

- Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste, no entiendo como pude ser tan estúpida. 

- No te recrimines Hermione, por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar... 

- ¡Me detesto! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? ¿Por qué no te hice caso? 

- ¿Por qué habrías de hacerme caso? Después de todo, él era tu novio y yo... yo simplemente un amigo. 

- Y pensar que yo me consideraba una persona inteligente... 

Sé que te sonará muy egoísta, pero verte hablando mal del imbécil de Krum me alegra, y mucho. Si tan solo pudiera decirte que te amo, pero sería aprovecharme del momento y de tu debilidad, y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero que pienses mal de mí también. Prefiero seguir siendo un simple amigo y verte feliz, a confesarte lo que siento y verte sufrir; y la verdad, yo tampoco quiero sufrir por tu rechazo. 

Comienzas a llorar de nuevo y lo único que alcanzo a hacer es cubrirte con mis brazos. Conmigo estás segura, no voy a dejar que otro bastardo te haga daño, nunca más. No me importa que el resto de las personas nos vean y murmuren, no me importa nada sólo tenerte a mi lado. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

But my love is all I have to give 

Without you I don't think I can live 

I wish I could give the world to you... 

But love is all I have to give 

But my love is all I have to give 

Without you I don't think I can live 

I wish I could give the world to you... 

But love is all I have to give to you 

_Pero mi amor es todo lo que yo tengo para dar_

_Sin ti no creo que pueda vivir_

_Deseo poder darte el mundo..._

_Pero amor es todo lo que tengo para dar_

_Pero mi amor es todo lo que yo tengo para dar_

_Sin ti no creo que pueda vivir_

_Deseo poder darte el mundo..._

_Pero amor es todo lo que tengo para darte_

_-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-_

Me ofrecí a llevarte a casa de tus padres, pero no quisiste; no querías que te vieran así. Dijiste que querías estar conmigo y con Harry, pero él está de viaje con su novia Andrea. No te importó, simplemente no querías tener que volver a ver a Viktor Krum. Fuimos al departamento que comparto con Harry, y te dejé quedarte en su cuarto. Mientras tú descansabas yo te preparaba la bañera, un concejo que me había dado mi madre hace mucho tiempo. Ya había perdido todo un día de trabajo, pero qué demonios me importa el estúpido trabajo si tú me necesitas. 

Comencé a preocuparme cuando llevabas más de una hora en el baño, y mis temores se vieron confirmados al ver el agua saliendo por debajo de la puerta. La abrí utilizando el Alohomora, ironías de la vida, porque fuiste tú quien me enseñó ese hechizo, y te encontré bajo el agua, atentando contra tu vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no entiendes que tú y tu vida valen más que nada en este mundo? Te saqué en mis brazos, cargándote como si fueras una niña pequeña. Por primera vez en mi vida pude apreciar tu perfecto cuerpo de diosa y sentí mis mejillas arder. ¡Ya soy un adulto, debo dejar de sonrojarme como un niño pequeño! Tu vida es lo más importante ahora. 

- Hermione, por favor, reacciona. Dime algo... 

- ¿Ron?... 

Te abracé con todas mis fuerzas, para que no te pudieras ir de nuevo. 

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

- Porque no merezco vivir si me dejé engañar como una tonta y no le hice caso a las personas que en verdad se preocupan por mí. 

- ¿Y por culpa de ese malnacido ibas a acabar con tu vida? Por Merlín, él no vale ni una de tus lágrimas, mucho menos tu vida... No vuelvas a darme un susto así... 

Ahora era yo quien lloraba. La perspectiva de perderte para siempre era aterradora. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

But my love is all I have to give 

Without you I don't think I can live 

I wish I could give the world to you... 

But love is all I have to give 

But my love is all I have to give 

Without you I don't think I can live 

I wish I could give the world to you... 

But love is all I have to give... to you 

_Pero mi amor es todo lo que yo tengo para dar_

_Sin ti no creo que pueda vivir_

_Deseo poder darte el mundo..._

_Pero amor es todo lo que tengo para dar _

_Pero mi amor es todo lo que yo tengo para dar_

_Sin ti no creo que pueda vivir_

_Deseo poder darte el mundo..._

_Pero amor es todo lo que tengo para darte_

_-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-_

Te acercaste a mí lentamente, con una gracia indescriptible en tus movimientos, y limpiaste las lágrimas que surcaban mi rostro. Te miré a los ojos, pero había algo extraño en ellos, un brillo que sólo te aparecía cuando descubrías algo muy importante en los enormes libros de la biblioteca. Hubiera querido preguntarte en qué pensabas, pero tus labios uniéndose a los míos vaciaron todo pensamiento coherente de mi cabeza. ¡Dios, si esto es un sueño, que nadie me despierte!... Pero, ¿y si sólo lo haces por despecho? Tú no me quieres, no más que como amigo... ¿por qué quieres verme sufrir? ¿Por qué Hermione?... 

- Hermione, por favor, detente... Escucha, yo... yo t-t-te a-a-amo, pe-pero no voy a dejar que me utilices sólo porque estás destrozada por lo que te hizo Krum. 

¡Se lo dije! 

- ¿Que tú... 

- Es mejor que seamos sólo amigos... Me-mejor te paso una camisa, te puedes resfriar. 

En verdad mis intenciones eran sólo pasarte la estúpida camisa, sólo eso, ¿por qué tenías que obligarme a verte a los ojos? Tenías una mirada entre triste, confundida y alegre, y admite que verte confundida no es algo que ocurra muchas veces en la vida. 

- ¿De verdad tú me-me amas? ¿No mientes? 

- ¿¡Cómo voy a poder mentir con algo tan importante como eso!? Creo... Creo que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en el tren, ¿o por qué crees que no soportaba verte con el imbécil ese? ¡Mis ataques de celos no eran de gratis Hermione Granger! 

- Ohh Ron... 

- ¿Qué-qué pasa? 

¡Maldición! Te hice llorar, sabía que debía quedarme callado con mis sentimientos y no decirte nada, ¡lo sabía! 

- ¿Por qué lloras? 

- Es que en verdad soy una tonta... Salía con Viktor porque... porque pensaba que tú no sentías nada por mí, excepto tal vez amistad y yo... 

- Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que tú me a-a-a-a-a... 

No pude terminar la pregunta porque de nuevo estábamos besándonos... Podría acostumbrarme a eso, sí que podría hacerlo... Honestamente, me parece que valió la pena esperar todo el tiempo que espere para por fin declarármete 

- Se veía venir... En serio, tardaron mucho... 

- ¡HARRY! 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- Te recuerdo Weasley que ésta también es mi casa, pago la mitad de las cuentas, y que ÉSTE es MI cuarto. 

- Piérdete Potter, estoy en medio de algo importante. 

- Como digan tortolitos... Y Hermione, ponte una camisa. 

- ¡Idiota! 

- Ése es el gran cariño que dices tenerme... Me voy. Ron, cuando te "desocupes" tienes que secar el baño. 

**FIN**

Ehh... Lo admito, el final es tonto -_-U... ¡tenía bloqueo de escritora y exámen de historia al día siguiente! ;_; no es fácil escribir un gran final con eso.... Y lo que pasó después entre la parejita, pues imagínenselo que para algo sirven sus cochambrosas mentes!!! (siendo realista y sin intención de ofender a nadie =P) 

Ralkm Diggory (pa' no poner los 20 apellidos xke me da flojera ^_^U) 


	2. Fin de semana en tus brazos

Bien, bien, bien... Antes de pasarles con la historia, creo ke primero tendré ke decirles algunas cositas: 

1) Sí, hay continuación, me convencieron, y (hasta ahora) va a ser de 5 capítulos, con derecho a extenderse 

2) Esto tenía canción planeada (si no, no sería un songfic), pero se me perdió el papel donde tenía la letra de la canción y ya no hay canción. 

3) Los reviews los contesto al final. 

4) Esto se lo dedico a Kousei Mydell (wazza primitalejanaporpartedelosBlake! ^^) ke cumplió años en estos días y no tuve oportunidad de felicitarla ni de darle algún regalo. 

Dicho todo esto, con ustedes la segunda parte de "Qué le ves a él?" ... 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Aquél había sido un sueño tan agradable... Si tan sólo todo lo que ocurrió ayer no hubiese sido un sueño, porque para mi desgracia, eso debió ser: un simple sueño. Seguramente me puse a beber hidromiel como una inconsciente después de ver al bastardo de Viktor y por eso no puedo garantizar nada... 

... Ron ... 

Si supieras hace cuanto tiempo sueño contigo, con tu cabello rojo encendido, con tu sonrisa, hasta con tus riñas hacia mí... Creo que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti desde que comenzaste a babear por Fleur Delacour, aunque por supuesto que me dije a mí misma, y me lo dije muchas veces, que esos no eran celos y que yo no podía sentir algo por una persona tan... tan... bueno, tan tú. 

También sé que todas las veces que me acogiste y me consolaste fue en honor a nuestra amistad... A veces deseo que esa hermosa amistad no hubiese existido, porque pienso que no me verías simplemente como la sabelotodo de Hermione, tu mejor amiga, la que es casi de tu familia; sino como una chica más, una chica de la que podrías enamorarte. 

- Mione... 

¿¡Qué!? Esa... Esa es t-t-tu voz, tu voz llamando mi nombre.... Ya debo estar alucinando, alucinando otra vez, como siempre.... Tienes que ser racional Hermione Granger, tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría, no con las ilusiones de tu tonto corazón. 

Una débil luz comenzó a filtrarse entre mis párpados cerrados. Hora de levantarse. Levantarse para enfrentar otro horroroso día... Bueno, tengo que mirarle el lado positivo, no volveré a ver al canalla de Viktor... Abrí los ojos con desgana, pe-pero mi vista debía estar engañándome: tú estabas a mi lado, eso es imposible a menos que... que no halla sido un sueño. Que lo de ayer en verdad hubiera ocurrido y que mis tontos sueños de adolescente se hubieran cumplido. 

Sé que una sonrisa estúpida debió aparecer en mi rostro, pero ya qué importa. Tú y yo por fin estábamos juntos y la vida es perfecta. Me dediqué a contemplarte por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, eres más espléndido de lo que jamás pude haber imaginado. Ya no eres el niño que una vez conocí. Aunque sigues teniendo el mismo cabello rojo encendido, ya no eres el inmaduro, cabeza dura, tonto y necio con el que conviví en Hogwarts, pero ese cambio en verdad no me molesta. 

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de despertarte? Ahora sí que me la pusiste difícil, siempre has sido un dormilón... Mientras pensaba, comencé a pasear mis dedos por tu torso desnudo y lleno de lunares y pecas; lo que fue una experiencia placentera. 

- Eso me gusta - me dijiste con una voz adormilada. 

- Buenos días bello durmiente. 

- Ahora sí son buenos. 

- ¿Ahh sí? ¿Y ahora por qué? 

- Por esto. 

Te levantaste y me besaste impetuosamente... ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con eso? 

- Ron, ¿n-no te arrepientes de... de lo de ayer? 

- Señorita Granger, creo que quedó bien claro que tanto usted como su servidor, acá presente, estábamos hablando muy en serio y estábamos conscientes de lo que hacíamos ayer. Se supone que somos personas maduras y responsables y que sabemos lo que hacemos... Y no, no me arrepiento, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? 

- Y yo qué sé. Podrías decir que fue un impulso del momento o algo así. 

- Mione, no digas bobadas, que se supone que la inteligente del trío eras tú. De que fue un impulso, lo fue, pero porque gracias a todo lo que pasó fue que nos atrevimos a decir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. 

- Si lo ves desde esa perspectiva... 

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú sí te arrepientes? 

Definitivo pelirrojo, seguías siendo un tonto... Hay cosas que jamás cambiarían... 

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a arrepentirme de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? 

- ¿Mejor que ser nombrada prefecta y Premio Anual? 

- Mejor que eso. 

- ¿Mejor que enterarte que eras una bruja y entrar a Hogwarts? 

- Mucho mejor. 

- ¿Mejor que salir en los libros de Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras por haber ayudado a Harry? 

- Ron, no seas tan infantil, ¡por supuesto que es mejor que todo eso! 

- Sólo quería que tú misma me lo confirmaras. 

- Eres un tonto Weasley... 

- Me lo dice Harry todo el tiempo, ya no me afecta que me llamen tonto. 

- Caso perdido... 

- Mione... Dime algo. 

- Algo. 

- Estoy hablando en serio. 

- Está bien, está bien, disculpa. Soy toda oídos. 

- Estamos de acuerdo en que no nos arrepentimos, ¿pero en verdad me amas? ¿No me lo dijiste sólo por... sólo por... bueno, sólo por el momento y todo eso? 

Preferí no responderte a eso, sino darte un beso, uno que respondiera todas tus dudas... Podría acostumbrarme muy fácilmente a esto de besarte en toda ocasión... 

- ¿Tú qué crees Ronald Weasley? 

- Que eres lo más bello que ha puesto sus pies en la tierra Hermione Granger. 

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo ciegos que podemos ser cuando estamos enamorados? - me miraste como si no entendieras nada, típico de ti - Quiero decir, era bastante obvio lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, el mismo Harry lo dijo, pero los únicos que no nos dábamos cuenta éramos nosotros mismos... Estábamos tan cerca y tan lejos... 

- Pero eso es el pasado, a mí lo único que me importa ahora es vivir el presente. 

Hubiese querido responderte algo, pero no pude. Un temor invadió mi mente: ¿por cuánto tiempo nos duraría esta felicidad idílica? ¿Por cuánto tiempo viviríamos en esta burbuja donde todo es perfecto y nada del mundo exterior nos afecta?... Ron, si no supiera que nada es eterno... 

- ¿Qué te preocupa? - cómo me conoces... Definitivamente, siete años juntos ayudan a conocer a una persona bastante bien. 

- No, nada. 

- No me mientas ratón de biblioteca, que a mí no me engañas. 

- No es nada, sólo tonterías mías. 

- Hermione, tú podrás pensar de todo menos tonterías... ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? 

- Por nada - me di la vuelta entre las sábanas. No podía verte a la cara y seguir negando lo que me preocupaba. 

¿No será todo esto un error? Sé que dije que no me arrepentía, pero es que ahora tenía tantas dudas... Es por pensar a largo plazo... ¿Qué me hacía creer que lo nuestro, si es que existía, duraría mucho tiempo? ¿Sólo porque pasamos una noche juntos? Qué ingenua... Nuestra primera noche juntos... 

- Sabes, pienso que soy afortunado. 

- ¿Por? 

- A lo mejor te suene tonto, pero es que pienso que tuve suerte: la primera chica con la que he estado es la que amo. 

- Bien por ti... 

- ¿No piensas igual? 

- No lo sé Ron. 

- ¿Cómo no lo sabes? 

- No lo sé. Ahora tengo tantas cosas en qué pensar que me está dando dolor de cabeza. No es fácil, ¿sabes? Ya estuvimos juntos, ya nos sinceramos pero, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué será esto? ¿Un simple romance de algunas noches o algo serio a largo plazo? 

- Hermione, lo último, óyeme bien, lo último que pasaría por esta cabezota mía sería pensar en ti como una calienta-camas de algunas noches al mes, o algo así. El amor que siento por ti me lo impide, es demasiado puro, demasiado perfecto, demasiado bello, como para venir a insultarlo de esa manera, para insultarte a TI de esa manera. ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? 

- Podría decirse... 

- Ven acá - y me besaste, por lo que perdí la noción de la realidad por un instante. 

- ¿Debo asumir que somos algo como novios? 

- Somos lo que tú quieres que seamos, yo me conformo con poder verte no sólo como mi amiga... Mione, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? 

- Seguro. 

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te dieras cuenta de una buena vez de la clase de bastardo que es Viky? 

- Que es un bastardo, ya lo sabía, no soy ciega ni sorda Ron. Pero lo de ayer fue la gota que colmó el vaso... ¿No has visto El Profeta? 

- Pues... No, no he tenido cabeza para sentarme a leer el periódico. 

- Entonces te recito la primera plana de la sección de farándula: "Viktor Krum, estrella del equipo de quidditch búlgaro, encontrado en Londres con una chica desconocida. Parece ser el inicio de una relación seria". Una cosa es que lo sepan los que me conocen, y otra es que lo sepa medio mundo, ¡tengo mi orgullo! 

- Y sí que lo tienes... ¿Por qué salías con él Hermione? 

- Creo que para no sentirme sola, o yo qué sé. Aunque más que nada era por costumbre. 

- Ya veo... Voy a pedirle a Harry que me consiga una copia del periódico de ayer. 

- ¡RON! 

- Es una broma, es una broma. 

- ¿Dónde andará Harry? 

- Seguramente, en la playa con Andrea. Esos dos parece que no pueden pasar un segundo sin estar juntos, y como Harry tenía este fin de semana libre... 

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué hora es? 

- Las... 12.30, ¿por qué? 

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - me paré de la cama de un salto y comencé a buscar algo que ponerme... ¿Cómo pude dejar perder tanto tiempo? Bueno, no precisamente "perder", pero cómo no fui más responsable. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? 

- ¿¡Qué ocurre!? Ron, no paso por mi casa desde ayer en la mañana. Mis padres deben estar preocupados, no he dado señales de vida en más de 24 horas. 

- Mione, los señores Granger saben que no eres ninguna niña y que sabes cuidarte, ¡Por Merlín! Eres una bruja que sabe utilizar las Imperdonables, el hampa común no está a tu nivel. 

- Me halagas, pero al menos debo llamarlos... ¿Por qué ustedes no tienen teléfono? 

- Porque no lo necesitamos. La red flú y las lechuzas son lo suficientemente eficientes para nosotros. 

- Pues yo sí necesito uno, y con urgencia... ¿Harry no tendrá un pantalón más pequeño? 

Debí verme como una tonta, en especial las dos veces en que me caí, pero era importante que hablara con mis padres. Eso había sido como una especie de traición a la confianza que ellos han puesto en mí durante toda mi vida... Se supone que soy una persona responsable, pero a veces no lo demuestro... 

Finalmente, logré vestirme para salir a buscar un teléfono público. Por lo menos tú y Harry viven en una ciudad muggle, sería una molestia tener que buscar en teléfono por kilómetros. Cuando salí de la habitación encontré un trozo de pergamino flotando. Una caligrafía no muy esmerada pero tampoco caótica: la de Harry. 

_¡Hola tortolitos! _

_Espero que les halla ido muy bien (no me interesan los detalles). Hay pizza de hace tres días en el horno y jugo de calabaza en el refrigerador. Ahora bien, como yo soy un niño bueno que se preocupa por sus descuidados amiguitos, me encargué de hacer ciertas cositas por ustedes:_

_1) Mione, no te preocupes, ya tus padres saben dónde pasaste la noche (y con quien)_

_2) Weasley, sequé el desastre que había en el baño, pero a ti solito te va a tocar pagar la cuenta del agua cuando llegue. Por cierto, tu encantador jefecito piensa que tienes una gripe que podría dejar en cama a un Colacuerno; no aparezcas en tu trabajo hasta el martes. De nada... Y también quiero que cambies las sábanas de MI cama, te recuerdo que tú tienes la tuya propia._

_Yo los dejo, el sol y la arena me están esperando. ¡Los veo el domingo en la noche!_

_Harry_

Si bien Harry puede ser el mejor de los amigos, sus repentinos ataques de sarcasmo y humor negro son insoportables. Tú te me acercaste al ver que no avanzaba del umbral de la puerta, y rodeaste mi cintura con tus brazos... Debo admitir que el quidditch hace maravillas con los chicos... Después de eso, no salimos del departamento en todo el fin de semana. La vida contigo es tan placentera... 

**FIN**

**(de esta parte ^^)**

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Lo sé!!!! Si sigo con esos finales tan patéticos, alguien podría por favor pegarme un tiro???... Pero en fin... 

A mí esta parte me gustó (y para haberla escrito en 3 horas me kedó muy bien ^^), ahora sólo falta saber que seguirá en la vida de estos dos, ahora que son "amigos con derecho" como dicen en mi tierra =P... Qué hicieron en TODO el fin de semana? No me pregunten, eso lo dejo a la libre elección del lector. 

**_IMPORTANTE: _** debo o no debo ponerle un lemon? El siguiente capítulo da cabida a uno y quiero saber si debo ponerlo o no... Aunque de todos modos creo ke voy a ponerlo =P 

Ahora, a los reviews! 

_*Hermione de Potter:_ camarada, whatever contigo. Sabes ke respecto a mis Hr/R tu opinión no me importa ^^U Y como te dijeron por ahí, vete con tu H/Hr a otra parte... Pero no te vayas a molestar por eso =P 

*_Rupert Fan:_ gracias por decir ke el final no fue tonto ^^ , espero ke pienses lo mismo de éste. Weno, si el destino no se opone, se seguiran viendo mis historias por un rato más. 

*_Rinoa:_ Rinoa! Ya extrañaba tus reviews!... Ha sido mucho tiempo. Y sí, todo lo ke termina bien, está bien, en especial si es un R/Hr... Muy bonito! Fugada del colegio! Eso NO se hace =P... No, no, no, tranki, Hermione se va a kedar con el pelirrojo; de Krum va a vengarse (se supone que eso no tenía ke decirlo... aún)... Entonces? O mi primo, o la rata desteñida o el pelirrojo? Decídete Rinoa, decídete, y no lo hagas por Ronnie, ke él es de la Granger... Sé ke el suicidio es un acto egoísta, pero esa parte la escirbí en la madrugada, con un exceso de cafeína en la sangre @_@ y tenía ke poner algo de drama, y ké más dramático ke eso?... La llegada de Harry me kedó muy bien ^^ (me enorgullezco de mí misma), y su sentido del humor es genial =P... Bye!... CEDITO! RECUERDOS TE MANDA RINOA!!!!!!!!! Listo! 

*_Jessi Weasley:_ tantos adjetivos dirigidos a mi fic??? Me gusta! ^^... Lo ves? La cara de cachorrito hizo efecto, terminé haciendo el segundo capítulo. 

*_Melania Weasley:_ ahh! Proliferación de Weasleys! (con qué moral digo eso si yo también tengo el apellido Weasley??? =P) *sigh* ....... Me encanta ke te encante ^^ Y las complací a ti y a Jessi, akí tienen el segundo capítulo... Te apoyo! ¡¡ABAJO EL H/HR!! ¡¡VIVA EL R/HR!! (aunke Hermione de Potter deje de hablarme por decirlo =P... Existe libertad de expresión después de todo) 

Se despide de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo, 

**Ralkm Eowyn Catalina Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender Ishida Blake Malfoy Wood Barton MacFusty Shinoda Blackmare**(y con posibilidad de seguir aumentando ^^U... Esto es lo que se llama "efectos del ocio en personas con trastornos mentales severos") 


	3. Por qué no lo logras entender?

Hola gente! ^^ Me extrañaron??? Como sea, eso no tienen por ké responderlo. Tengo unos pekeños anuncios antes de comenzar con el capítulo: 

1) Este SÍ tiene canción (justificando el hecho de ke esto sea un songfic) 

2) Los reviews los contesto al final. 

3) Sí hay lemon, pero sin muchos detalles (no tengo experiencia en escribir lemons y de paso, me da pena _._ ). ADVERTENCIA: si los lemon te afectan y te hacen sentir ofendido, entonces no leas esto y ahórrame el trabajo de leer un review con ofensas hacia mí. 

4) Ahh por cierto! La canción se llama "I promise you" 

Ahora con ustedes, la tercera parte de "Qué le ves a él?"... 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

It's in the silences 

The words you never say 

I see it in your eyes 

Always starts the same way 

It seems like everyone we know is breaking up 

Does anybody else stay in love anymore 

_Es en los silencios_

_Las palabras que nunca dices_

_Lo veo en tus ojos_

_Siempre comienza de la misma manera_

_Parece como si todos los que conocemos estuvieran rompiendo_

_Permanece alguien más enamorado aún_

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Han pasado ya, no lo sé, creo que tres meses desde que estuvimos juntos... tres gloriosos meses... Pero sé qué hay algo que te molesta, algo que no quieres decirme. Lo sé desde la primera vez que amanecí a tu lado. Lo vi en tus ojos, luego de siete años he aprendido a leerlos como si fueran un libro abierto... Pero te niegas a sincerarte conmigo, te niegas a decirme qué es eso que te preocupa tanto, te niegas a confiar en mí. 

Creo saber lo que es. El otro día, cuando te acompañé a casa de tus padres, vimos a un par de parejas discutir en la calle y para ti fue algo así como si hubieras visto al mismísimo Voldemort bailando con un tutú rosa, te quedaste paralizada... ¿Es que todavía no crees que lo que siento por ti es eterno? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que eso entre en tu dura cabezota de sabelotodo?... Puede que yo sea el mayor de los tontos, pero tú, tú eres la mayor de las necias, y eso es peor. 

Está nevando. El invierno llegó más rápido de lo que había pensado y yo dejé mi abrigo en casa, una muy mala idea. Ahora sólo quiero llegar al departamento y encender la calefacción, me estoy helando hasta los huesos. ¿Por qué demonios no podía nevar en un día en que hubiera tomado el abrigo? El nivel de nieve es tan alto que mis botas quedan sumergidas y me cuesta dar cada paso, y pensar que supuestamente no nieva tanto en las ciudades... 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

I promise you 

From the bottom of my heart 

I will love you 'till death do us part 

I promise you 

As a lover and a friend 

I will love you like I'll never love again 

With everything I am 

_Yo te prometo_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos haga partir_

_Yo te prometo_

_Como amante y como amigo_

_Que te amaré como nunca volveré a amar_

_Con todo lo que soy_

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Un estornudo. Demonios, creo que pesqué un resfriado. Me voy a ver de foto, con el cabello y la nariz rojos... Con tal de que no tenga que soportar a Harry y su "genial" sentido del humor... Ahora me pregunto, ¿dónde estarás tú? ¿También estarás despotricando contra el invierno? Lo que daría porque estuvieses ahí cuando regresara a casa, pero seguramente debes estar en otra parte y muy ocupada, como siempre... 

¡No lo tolero más! Me niego a seguir congelándome como si fuera un helado. Preferiría realizar un encantamiento convocador a mi abrigo o hacer aparecer un pequeño fuego para que me calentara, tal como hacíamos en Hogwarts, pero no puedo arriesgarme teniendo a tantos muggles cerca... Estúpida idea de Harry de vivir entre muggles... Finalmente, logré llegar a mi departamento, y lo primero que hice fue encender la calefacción y cambiarme de ropa, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Efectivamente pesqué un resfriado, y lo peor es que no tengo nada de té en la alacena, aunque por lo menos tengo una bolsa de agua que puedo calentar... Podría aparecerme en casa, pero si mamá me ve estornudando es capaz de no dejarme salir en semanas y además, no quiero tomar poción Pepperup. 

Hermione... Hermione... ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí? Por más extraño que te parezca, he madurado. Si me dices lo que te preocupa tanto, lo comprenderé y trataré de solucionarlo; lo único que me ha importado desde que te conozco eres tú y tu felicidad, nada más... ¿Será... será que... que piensas que nuestra relación es un error? ¿Que no debió ser? ¿Será que ya no me amas, o peor aún, que nunca que amaste en verdad?... Por favor, si eso es lo que temes decirme, no lo hagas, no destroces mi corazón así. 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

I see you look at me 

When you think I'm not aware 

You're searching for clues 

Of just how deep my feelings are 

How do you prove the sky is blue 

The ocean's wide 

All I know is what I feel 

When I look into your eyes 

_Veo que me miras_

_Cuando piensas que no estoy atento_

_Estás buscando pistas_

_De qué tan profundos mis sentimientos son_

_Cómo pruebas que el cielo es azul_

_Que el océano es ancho_

_Todo lo que sé es lo que siento_

_Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos_

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Me había quedado dormido sobre el sofá, y lo peor es que la maldita calefacción se apagó mientras dormía. Artefactos muggles, ninguno sirve, diga lo que diga mi padre. Voy a necesitar calentarme bastante para que este endemoniado resfriado no empeore. Escuché un ruido en la puerta y supuse que era Harry, pero no podía estar más equivocado, eras tú. Parecía que el invierno también había decidido bromear contigo, estabas cubierta de nieve de pies a cabeza, con la diferencia de que tú llevabas puesto un abrigo y un suéter, claro siempre fuiste más precavida que yo en todo. 

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo gusarajos en la cara? 

- No Ron, es sólo que... te ves gracioso - lo que me faltaba, que tú te burlaras de mí. 

- No me digas. 

- No te lo tomes tan en serio, lo que pasa es que te pareces al reno Rodolfo. 

- No me digas. 

- Ay, tontito amargado - y me besaste fugazmente -. Lo sarcástico no es lo tuyo. 

- No me digas. 

- Sí te digo... Tienes un resfriado horroroso, ¿cómo lo pescaste? 

- No fue a propósito, te lo aseguro; simplemente olvidé el abrigo y me agarró la nevada. 

- De todos modos te ves lindo con la nariz así. 

- No me digas... Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? 

- ¿Pasarme? Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? 

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? - no voy a tolerar que me sigas engañando, que me sigas ocultando lo que sientes - Y no me mienta señorita Granger. 

- Nada... nada importante, al menos - me diste una mirada distraída, como si en verdad no hubieras querido verme, y luego no levantaste el rostro 

- Es eso, ¿verdad? La tontería aquella sobre que el amor entre dos personas es pasajero y tarde o temprano desaparece, ¿es eso? 

- Tú no entiendes... 

- ¿¡Que yo no entiendo!? Hermione, la que no se da cuenta de las cosas eres tú. ¿Qué te cuesta entender que lo que yo siento por ti no desaparecerá nunca? ¿¡No te he demostrado lo suficiente que te amo!? 

- ¡No quiero hacerme ilusiones! - ya las lágrimas se asomaban en tus preciosos ojos avellanados y corrían por tus mejillas de durazno - No quiero ilusionarme como tonta para no sufrir cuando se acabe... Las palabras se las lleva el viento y los sentimientos cambian, ¡nada es eterno! 

- Pues este amor sí lo será... Hermione, escúchame, ¿crees que si lo que siento por ti no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte habría resistido todos esos años que estuve callado, amándote en silencio? Yo, de hecho, no lo creo, aunque claro, esa es sólo la opinión personal de un tonto inmaduro que simplemente está convencido de la estúpida idea de que está enamorado. 

- Pero tengo miedo Ron, te amo y yo... no quiero sufrir. 

- Y no lo harás - me acerqué lentamente hacia ti, te veías tan frágil como una flor. Con uno de mis brazos rodeé tu cintura y con el otro levanté tu delicado rostro antes de besarte sutilmente en la frente -, te lo juro. 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

I promise you 

From the bottom of my heart 

I will love you 'till death do us part 

I promise you 

As a lover and a friend 

I will love you like I'll never love again 

With everything I am 

_Yo te prometo_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos haga partir_

_Yo te prometo_

_Como amante y como amigo_

_Que te amaré como nunca volveré a amar_

_Con todo lo que soy_

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

- Además Hermione Granger, te recuerdo que eres una Gryffindor y nosotros no le tenemos miedo a nada. 

- Eres un tonto... - te limpiaste las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. 

- Me lo haz dicho un par de veces... o quizás tres a lo mejor - y te besé, aclarando todas tus dudas. 

- ¿Me juras que en verdad me vas a amar siempre? 

- Te lo juro ahora y te lo juraré todas las veces que me lo pidas. 

- Sigues siendo un tonto. 

- No me digas - y nos besamos de nuevo una y otra vez, hasta que mi endemoniado resfriado cortó la magia del momento con un estornudo. 

- ¿Por qué tienes la calefacción apagada? Necesitas calentarte. 

- El estúpido aparato se apagó, algo muggle tenía que ser... Aunque se me ocurre una mejor forma de calentarme. 

- ¿Qué estás planeando Ronald Weasley? 

- ¿Yo? Naaadaaaa... 

- No te creo. 

- Acabas de decir que necesito calentarme, y tú también lo estás necesitando, así que estaba pensando en que tenemos que buscar una forma de entrar en calor - no pude evitarlo y tú tampoco, una sonrisa pícara se asomó en nuestros rostros. 

- ¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido? 

- No lo sé - comencé a caminar alrededor de ti, admirándote -, quizás... Quizá algo como esto - me detuve a tus espaldas y te di ligeros besos en la parte de atrás de tu cuello, y sé que eso te hizo sonreír de gusto y de placer. Te volteaste y me besaste, saboreando mi lengua con la tuya. 

- Me gusta esa idea - volviste a besarme, y fue tan placentero como siempre. Metiste tu mano debajo de mi franela y jugueteaste con tus dedos sobre mi pecho, obviamente a propósito, sabes que me encanta cuando haces eso; y luego comenzaste a mordisquear mi oreja... Pero no vas a ser la única que juegue. 

- Pues a mí ya no me está gustando tanto. 

- ¿¡Qué!? Quise decir, ¿por qué lo dices? - sé lo que quisiste decir, tú misma te delataste. 

- Porque sí, ya no me gusta esa idea. 

- Ohh, ya... ya veo - ilusa, ya caíste -. Bueno, no importa. 

- Ya que insistes - apenas te distrajiste, te besé, tomándote por sorpresa (lo cual era el plan). Así, no tendrías oportunidad de tomar el control (llámame egoísta), y fuimos hasta el sofá... Mi resfriado parecía haber desaparecido, o por lo menos temporalmente... 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

There are no guarantees 

That's what you always say to me 

And late at night I feel the tremble in your touch 

What I'm trying to say to you 

I never said to anyone 

_No hay garantías_

_Eso es lo que siempre me dices_

_Y tarde en la noche siento el temblor en tu toque_

_Lo que estoy tratando de decirte_

_Nunca se lo dije a nadie_

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Seguimos besándonos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, los minutos transcurrían a la velocidad de la luz. Tú te encargaste de quitarme la franela y yo te quité la blusa, sin que rompiéramos el nexo entre nuestras bocas, y nos acariciamos el uno al otro. Tu piel es tan suave como siempre lo había imaginado y tu olor altera todos mis sentidos. Olvidé mi resfriado, olvidé que ese sofá es la cosa más estrecha que existe en el mundo, olvidé que era invierno, que hasta hacía unos minutos tú dudabas de mi amor, que yo era la personificación de Rodolfo el Reno, olvidé que Harry podía entrar al departamento en cualquier momento, lo olvidé todo y solamente me dediqué a amarte. 

El resto de nuestra ropa desapareció no sé en qué momento, y la verdad, no me interesa saberlo. No quedó ni un sólo centímetro de tu piel de durazno que no haya recorrido con mi boca, y tú fuiste la que más lo disfrutó. El escucharte gemir mi nombre una y otra vez ha sido la experiencia más excitante de mi vida. Tu aroma nubla mis sentidos y ya no soy consciente de nada, mi cerebro está en un estado de letargo total y no es que me interese mucho hacerlo reaccionar. 

¡Por Merlín, eres tan bella! Y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo, como jamás me cansaré de amarte... Tus manos de diosa jugueteaban por mi espalda y cuello, haciendo alterar mi tacto y enviando chorros de electricidad a través de mi columna. Estaba en pleno conocimiento de todas las sensaciones en mi cuerpo, podía sentir mi propio pulso y corazón acelerados, mi pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose en cada respiro y el calor extremo que emanaba mi piel. Pasé mi mano por la delgada línea de luna nueva de tu cintura, acariciándote y apenas me diste tiempo de recobrar el aliento antes de reclamar nuevamente mis besos. 

Ayer apenas éramos niños y hoy nos hicimos hombre y mujer el uno al otro, ¿te das cuenta? 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

I promise you 

From the bottom of my heart 

I will love you 'till death do us part 

I promise you 

As a lover and a friend 

I will love you like I'll never love again 

With everything I am 

_Yo te prometo_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos haga partir_

_Yo te prometo_

_Como amante y como amigo_

_Que te amaré como nunca volveré a amar_

_Con todo lo que soy_

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas se fundieron en uno, unión perfecta de cóncavo y convexo, parece que hasta fisiológicamente somos el uno para el otro. Penetré en ti lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar la bella flor que habita en tu interior, en el jardín que ha estado oculto para todos menos para mí. Nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de una danza rítmica y cadenciosa, con una estela de calor dejada por nuestros movimientos. El amor en su forma más básica y a la vez compleja, la consecución del sentimiento entre dos personas. Aún no logro comprender qué infantil temor me impedía confesarte mi amor, porque todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo hice han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida. 

Tu momento de mayor placer llegó y vi como tus pupilas se dilataron en ese momento. Un pequeño universo hizo explosión en tus ojos almendrados. Te quedaste casi sin fuerzas pero en ningún momento dejaste de reclamar mis labios como tuyos, aún querías que fuéramos uno. Tus manos de seda recorrían mi torso, acariciándolo, y proseguían a juguetear con mi cabello. El sudor derramado por nosotros ya había empapado los cojines del sofá. El clímax para mí llegó no mucho después del tuyo. Yo mismo sentí una pequeña gran explosión en mi interior que me dejó sin energías. 

Finalmente, tu cuerpo ligero como una pluma colapsó sobre mí. Estábamos exhaustos pero felices, o por lo menos eso era lo que me decía tu sonrisa. Reías inocentemente, como una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer algo y se lo ocultaba a sus padres. Dejaste descansar tu cabeza sobre mi pecho y nuevamente fui embriagado por el exquisito y sutil olor que despide tu cabello. Seguíamos besándonos, pero no con desgarrado deseo, sino con delicada suavidad, besos ligeros, de mariposa que sólo retardaban un poco más el que cayéramos en los brazos de Morfeo. El sueño nos venció, pero no nos separamos, entramos juntos y como un solo ser en los paraísos oníricos, unidos por un mismo sentimiento. 

Nunca jamás en toda mi existencia me arrepentiré de estar contigo, y mucho menos dejaré de amarte. Sólo espero que siempre lo tengas en cuenta. 

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- 

I promise you 

From the bottom of my heart 

I will love you 'till death do us part 

I promise you 

As a lover and a friend 

I will love you like I'll never love again 

With everything I am 

... with eveything I am 

_Yo te prometo_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos haga partir_

_Yo te prometo_

_Como amante y como amigo_

_Que te amaré como nunca volveré a amar_

_Con todo lo que soy_

_... con todo lo que soy_

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué mis pobres ojos tienen que ver esto? 

- ¡Harry! 

- Hola Hermione, ¿todo bien? 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- A ver Ronnie, ¿tengo que repetirte que también vivo aquí?... Y a mí que me gustaba ese sofá... 

- Esto... lo olvidé. 

- Me di cuenta. 

- ¿Tú no estabas con Andrea? 

- No, no estaba con ella. Anoche te dije que habíamos peleado y que hoy iba a pasarme todo el día en la oficina. 

- Repito, ¿y qué haces aquí? 

- ¡Ya es casi medianoche Weasley!... Nadie toma en consideración al pobre Harry que tiene que partirse el lomo cazando magos tenebrosos todos los días... 

- No seas dramático Harry, mejor piensa en una forma de reconciliarte con tu novia. 

- Ya lo hice, mañana vamos a cenar. Y te agradeceré que no vuelvas a lanzarme un cojín sobre el cual ustedes hicieron sus cochinaditas, ewww. 

- Eres un payaso. 

- Oigan tórtolos, en serio, avisen para la próxima. Ya con esto me crearon un trauma. 

- Entonces te enviaremos con un loquero, ¿no te gustaría hacerle compañía a Lockhart? 

- A mí no me hace gracia Granger. 

- A nosotros sí. 

- ¿Por qué no han prendido la calefacción? 

- Ehh... porque se dañó. 

- ¿¡DAÑASTE LA CALEFACCIÓN WEASLEY!? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que cuesta repararla? 

- No. 

- Pues deberías, porque lo vas a pagar tú. 

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y yo por qué? 

- Porque yo tuve que pagar la reparación del aire acondicionado. ¿Sabes qué? Habemos personas que hoy no tuvimos ciertas "distracciones" y que tenemos mucho sueño, en otras palabras, que me voy a dormir. Hagan lo que quieran mientras no hagan mucho ruido. Y tómate algo para ese resfriado, pareces Rodolfo el Reno. 

Harry se encerró en su habitación, pero nosotros permanecimos juntos, viéndonos mutuamente. Aún me cuesta creer que el que tú estés conmigo no sea un sueño perfecto y glorioso. Me besaste fugazmente antes de acomodar tu cabeza en mi pecho y quedarte dormida. No pasó mucho para que te imitara, pero seguí admirándote aún en mis sueños. 

**FIN**

**(de nuevo, de esta parte)**

Por ké siempre la echo a perder con los finales???? *sigh* _._ Anyways, sé ke hace mucho tiempo ke debí haber sacado esta parte del fic, PERO EL LEMON ME TENÍA BLOKEADA! Es difícil escribir uno cuando no tienes experiencia, sabían? De todos modos, pido disculpas por mi tardanza. Y ahora ke lo pienso, eso ni sikiera parece un lemon _._ *sigh*² parece una imitación barata de los poemas de Neruda con una ke otra inclusión de diálogo romanticón barato... Ké buena opinióin tengo de mis propios fics _._ *sigh*³ 

Ahora, los reviews! ^^ 

*_Jessi Weasley:_ no sabías ké era el humor negro? O.o Anyway, ya lo sabes ke es lo importante ^^... Yo? Volver a Harry un pervertido??? Me declaro inocente! Sarna, rata y mal amigo, tal vez, pero pervertido no creo....... aunque en estos tiempos bolivarianos todo es posible =P... Y no te preocupes, ke sí lo voy a seguir! 

*_Polgara:_ hola! ^^ Cómo sigue el elfo-Lucius??? =P.... Fíjate ke pensaba lo mismo ke tú sobre el lemon.... Lo de ke el Krum sea el patán fue algo salido de mi neurótica mente, es decir, por ké siempre lo tienen ke poner como el rechazado descorazonado? Es un jugador internacional de quidditch!!!!!!! No creo ke sea precisamente "un niño bueno"... Cuídate tú también! 

*_Clau:_ Gracias ^^ Ahora sólo te faltan leer el 2 capítulo y este. 

*_Melania Weasley:_ ya lo puse, no hace falta ke me grites!... Diox, los tiempos bolivarianos nos están afectando a tod@s... Sí, sí, creo ke fue un lemon tierno, nada de sexo a la primera, aunke no soy muy experta, es la primera vez ke escribo uno.... X cierto, bonito nick =P 

*_LavenderG:_ te gustan mis finales??? o.O *Ralkm no se lo cree y se cae de espaldas* Diox, eso fue una impresión demasiado fuerte para mí porke pensaba ke los finales eran la peor parte del fic... Weee! ^^...... Lo de Harry es mi toke especial, él no podía ser siempre el bueno de la partida, también tenía ke tener su lado ácido =P 

*_Rinoa:_ wuola loka! Ya estaba pensando yo ke el alma perdida ahora eras tú =P... Si 9 días es mucho para ti, imagina cómo me siento yo ke tengo 200 días sin internet??? (y los tengo, he estado llevando la cuenta) ;_;... A ver, creo ke kien explica los capítulos lo iré cambiando dependiendo del capítulo, uno Ron y uno Hermione y así sucesivamente, o no sé, todo depende de como mejor me cuadre... Oye niña, controla esa imaginación; el quidditch hace milagros, lo admito, pero el skate tampoco es ke se kede tan corto, y además, el pelirrojo es de la Granger, calma esa mente cochambrosa! =P. En mi opinión, Ron no es tan mono, más bien es bastante tonto, pero si tú piensas lo contrario, aunke todavía sigue trabándosele la lengua... Diox! He logrado reivindicar al pobre Harry con mucha gente! ^^U Definitivo, es ke uno tiene ke ser sarna en esta vida para caerle bien a la gente..... TE GUSTA ASHTON KUTCHER!!!??? ô.O *digiriéndolo* Voy a omitirme esa parte del comentario, con ke me dijeras ke tu único amor era Cedito era suficiente, por cierto: CEDITO, ESTÉS RODEADO DE LOS MUERTITOS KE ESTÉS, RINOA TE MANDA 2 BESOS!!!!! Tengo ke gritar a ver si así logra recibir el mensaje, esto de la comunicación con los muertos es complicado... A ver, ké pasa con Viktor? No puedo decírtelo, por ahora, pero confórmate con saber ke hay algo muy interesante relacionado con él ke pasará después ^_~ 

*_Yussi:_ sorry U_U sé ke me tardé demasiado, pero no fue mi culpa, se me blokeó la inspiración escribiendo el fucking lemon U_U Weno, a estas alturas ya debes tener una idea de ké es un lemon, me imagino... Andrea es la novia de Harry, y se llevan bastante bien, es más, creo ke si siguen así hasta podrían llegar a bodorrio, fíjate tú... El Viky volverá a aparecer (o eso creo, aún no lo he decidido del todo), pero eso sí, será más adelante... Weeeeno, mucha parte de este capítulo salió de un tirón en un par de horas, pero después me blokeé y decidí olvidarme de ke el archivo existía. Honestamente, tengo ke decirte ke recordé ke esto estaba por terminar cuando llegó tu review, porke si no, seguiría sin abrirse... Y no te preocupes, los reviews nunca me aburren! ^_^... Xaito! 

Buehhh, eso era todo lo ke tenía ke decirles (rogando ke nadie me mande un howler-bomba por el lemon), se despide de ustedes, 

**Ralkm Diggory** (omitiéndome todo lo ke le sigue...) 


End file.
